


I Got You

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sadness, cute forehead kisses, doctor comforting Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: When Danny gets to much for Clara, the Doctor is always there to try and comfort her as best he can.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa I'm on a roll! I love writing subtle cute kisses! They're adorable! Title is a song by Bebe Rexha!

Clara jumped, her phone blaring out loudly, waking her from her tearful slumber. She fumbled with the bits and pieces on her bedside table as she searched for her phone.

 _ **'Why are you ringing me at ten o'clock at night?'**_ she grumbled, wiping her tired eyes to rid the tears sitting in them. She was tired of missing _him_. She was tired of Danny accusing her of loving the Doctor more than she loved him. She was starting to dislike the fact that she could no longer travel with her _"Best Friend"_ without constant accusations coming into play the next time her and Danny would go out for dinner.

 ** _'Hello to you too.'_** came a rather tense sounding Scottish accent on the other end of her phone. She smiled slightly, leaning heavily into the mountain of cushions on her bed. **_'What's wrong? You sound sad....'_**

She rested her other arm lazily over her eyes, her lips trembling as she tried to push away all of the upset that she felt towards her long term boyfriend. She was silent for so long she hadn't realised that the Doctor; who was on the other end of the phone had hung up on her.

 _'Great... you as well?'_  she muttered, rolling onto her side, dropping her phone on the mattress before pulling as many cushions in front of her face as she could. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as tears broke through and slipped down her cheeks, taking with them the mascara she'd stupidly forgotten to take off before bed. She hadn't even changed her clothes or untied her hair.

_She just didn't have the energy..._

It wasn't long before she heard the distant whir and wheeze of the TARDIS materialising somewhere in her flat. She didn't even make to move and greet him, her body aching and her chest tight. She heard the Doctor trudging up the stairs loudly as per usual. She curled up tighter burying her face deeper into the pillows. She couldn't bare looking at him.

The floor creaked beneath the carpet as he walked across her bedroom, stopping at the edge of Clara's bed. She sniffled and peeked over the pillows with wide teary eyes. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he slipped out of his boots, dropping onto the bed next to her. He rolled onto his side, steely eyes staring into her dark ones.

She smiled into the pillow closest to her face, never breaking eye contact with the man before her. Childish as it was, she raised her hand and waved, not yet trusting her voice again. He huffed a laugh, giving her a half smile. He waved back, hand raised lazily in the air.

She took a chance. Although her bed wasn't massive, she felt so far away from the Doctor. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to be close enough to feel the warmth radiate off of him, yet far enough away so they didn't have to touch. _Even though she wished he'd just hug her. But he wasn't that kind of man._

She shuffled over, keeping her face covered. She knew she'd regret it tomorrow, trying to get all of the mascara stains off of the white pillow case. He was watching her closely. She watched as his muscles tense under his many layers of clothing.

 _'What happened Clara?'_  he asked, his eyes searching hers for some sort of clue. She lowered the pillow to her chest, raising her other hand to wipe furiously at her face. She felt like a school girl who's crush had just embarrassed her in front of her school friends.

 _'Danny.'_  she said and sniffled again, watching as the Doctor frowned deeply. His hand was between them, it was so close and she couldn't help but keep glancing at it. He must have caught on as he reached over taking her trembling hand in his. She bit her lip before saying, _'He's constantly accusing me of loving you,'_

 _Which is true. It's always been true...._ she thought as she swallowed, the Doctor's thumb rubbing softly over her red knuckles. _'He always asks me why I travel with you. He always accuses me of lying. I don't know how much more of that I can take.'_

His hand left hers and she closed her eyes, tears sliding over her cheeks like rivers. Her heart felt as though it were cracking slowly down the middle. She felt the mattress shift, the warmth of the Doctor washing over her in great waves. She could feel his knees touching her calves and a hand on her cheek. She inhaled sharply when she felt his lips press softly against her forehead.

He lingered for a moment or two before resting his forehead against hers.

_'You know that whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. I have a duty of care.'_

_It wouldn't take much thinking from her. She would always choose the Doctor... she loved him more than any man she'd ever met._


End file.
